Chairhead
by Fading to Black
Summary: Maybe... Maybe... Maybe I'd like to get to know you better.


**Me: Hi again! Yeah, I know I'm in the middle of my other story, but I was in the mood for this ^^ Hope you like!**

**Rima POV:**

It was a just about normal Thursday morning. Amu arrived late to the Guardian meeting, her charas trailing behind her. I could hear Kiseki yelling at them from my seat at the table in the middle of the Royal Garden. "Hi, Amu!" I heard myself say. I always perked up when she was around. She was so…positive.

She took her usual seat. Following behind her, even later than Amu to the meeting for once, was Nagi. He was yawning, absently rubbing Rhythm was grinning, and Temari was giggling into her kimono. I had the idea that I probably didn't want to know what was going on.

Kusukusu started to chat with Temari. After a few seconds I had toned out the speech Tadase was making and was watching the shugo charas. By this time Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were on their way over to a cracking up Kusukusu.

Hello. My name is Mashiro Rima. The date? March 13th. Now that I think of it, it's the day before White day. God. I have too many fanboys to deal with White Day.

Just my luck. Yaya, the hopeless romantic that is my other best friend (besides Amu) notices I'm not paying attention. Shoot.  
>"Yuiki-san, what is it?" Hotori stopped his speech midway to address them. Apparently, he just/ noticed that Amu was the only one still listening to his speech. Nagi had fallen asleep on the table. And I had been staring at him. _I had been STARING at him, what are you THINKING Rima! Pull yourself together, girl! _And Yaya saw it. Shoot. And Nagihiko woke up. _Double Shoot._

Still he wasn't so bad. He was pretty, in a kind of girlish way with his long hair, but also really cool and...wait _what the hell am I thinking? He is the enemy. He's a stupid, lying cross-dresser. A total idiot!  
><em>

Still, I had to deal with Yaya. I had toned her out, but her whole "Whooooo! What's with the lovey-dovey atmosphere?" was getting a little annoying. I started to understand where Amu was coming from. Not that I'd ever admit to liking Nagihiko..._wait, why did I just think that? Enemy! Enemy! I could NEVER like the enemy.  
><em>

I tuned back in to the charas' conversation. "My, my. Nagi will never learn!" Temari was saying, to Rhythm's agreement and the laughter of the girls. "At least it was fun! And we made it cool! Yay!" Rhythm said. More laughter occured. I started to wonder, and not for the first time, what had happened that morning. A snore was heard. Two. Everyone went silent. They stared at Nagihiko, who had fallen asleep on the table. Again. Sighing, I poked him."Eh...Nagihiko. Now's not the time to sleep, purple head." No response. _Well, that was rude!_ my subconscious thought. I picked up a chair and slammed it down on his head. "Earth to Nagi, Earth to Nagi! Chairhead, are you coming in?"

**Nagihiko POV:**

The first thing I saw was a tide of blurry, wafting yellow. Then the world focused itself. Rima's hair, that's what I saw. Rima's hair...connected to her head...connected to her face, which held the eyes I knew so well, the upturned nose, and the small quirking lips. Then I saw what had jolted me out of my restful slumber on the table in the Royal Garden-the chair in her petite hands.

I also heard it's loud clatter on the ground as Rima let out a sigh, and muttered under her breath. "Earth to Nagihiko, Earth to Nagihiko. Chairhead, are you coming in?"

I smothered a grin at that. I kept my head down and my eyes closed, hoping she'd still think I was asleep. That much worked...until I heard the chair come up again, legs scraping on the ground. I heard my friends yelling at Rima.

"Are you trying to give him a concussion?"

"Stop, Mashiro-san!"

"He deserves it." She replied bluntly.

"What is she trying to do?"

"Rima-chi?"

"Mashiro-sa-"

Then I felt the chair come down on my head, and I blacked out.

_Time passes..._

The next time I woke up, it was to a glaring brightness. Once my pupils dilated, I could see the tint of yellow walls, with a light blue ceiling. The nurse's office. I was in the nurse's office. Crap. What just happened?

I had a fady, shadowy recollection of Rima and the chair. So she hit me in the head. Double Crap. Now my eyes were burning because of the sudden sunlight and my head was pounding.

I managed to open my eyes. A Rima was sitting on the first-grader stools in the other part of the office, flipping through a gag manga. There was no one else in the office. I sat up and stretched, and looked outside. It was darkening. Triple Crap. I must have slept through school. Rima's first statement once she noticed I was awake was just that.

"You slept through school" Typical Rima. "Sorry, Purple-head." Now that was new.

"It's okay, Rima-chan."

"It's Mashiro-san to you."

"...fine." For a few moments I just sat there. Then I said "You know, you owe me."

"What?" She looked up, surprised.

"I missed making White day chocolates because of you."

"Oh." She went back to reading. "You made chocolates? For who?"

I stayed silent. I couldn't exactly tell her who they were for. "Amu." I said finally. "They're for Amu."

"Amu, huh." She paused, looking away. "She always did get the guys. I should ask her for tips. Excuse me."

She ran out of the room. _She ran out of the room. _A crap sundae. With a cherry on top. And extra fudge. _What have I done?_

White day rolled around, and I hadn't made chocolate. Between the pounding in my head, and the regret over what had happened, I was not in the proper mindset to make chocolate. Far from it.

The day went on uncomfortably. I skipped the morning Guardians meeting, and ate lunch in the boy's bathroom. I avoided them all day, until I ran into Tadase on my way out the building. Once again, Crap.

"Fujisaki-san." He sounded surprised. "Come on, we have a Guardians meeting today."

"I'm sorry, I can't stay. I'm not feeling well."

"Okay." He nodded as if this made sense. "Mashiro-san said she wasn't feeling good either today, and went home. Feel better!" And he left, with a princely-ahem, kingly smile and a flourish.

But what he had said made me stop. _"Mashiro-san said she wasn't feeling well today and went home._" Without thinking, I ran towards the place I knew she'd be-the old tree. And sure enough, she was there. I gave her a light kiss on the lips, and let her see my face for just long enough for her to recognize me. Before anyone said or did anything else, I was running away, towards home.

Rima's cheeks held a slight tint of pink, which she shrugged off. _Maybe..._ she thought.

_Maybe..._ I thought.

_Maybe I'd like to get to know you better. _They both thought with a smile.

And then came the moment-shattering thought, as he reached the house. "Crap, I didn't get to make her chocolates!"

**Me: Yeah, I know. I have practically no time to update. But this was sitting here, so I thought I'd post it. It's the oneshot I promised you, Apple-chan. What do you think?**

**I'm EXTREMELY behind on schoolwork, and the power outage from Irene didn't help. *sigh* So who knows when I will actually get something up. Not me, for sure. For your sakes, I hope it's sooner than later.**

**I had little bits to correct...and I want to tell you to vote on my poll (on my profile). With so little time to write, I need to know what people want to see.  
><strong>

**See yall's later!  
><strong>


End file.
